


Mine To Keep

by ArielChelby



Series: Winterfell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jonerys, One Shot, Pregnancy, Season/Series 08, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby
Summary: Dany has a dream that she hopes will come true. She runs to Jon's chambers to tell him and...





	Mine To Keep

 

She awoke with a start, blindly feeling her way over the furs to wretch over the side of the bed, and into a waiting pail. This had become a near daily routine for a fortnight, and she had taken to leaving the obliging bucket next to her bed. 

 

Naturally, this had worried the Northern King who had been keeping her warm every night, but she was able to take advantage of his limited knowledge of women to dismiss his concerns. _This just happens sometimes with my cycle._ It was clear he wasn't entirely convinced, but at least he would drop the subject. Thankfully this morning, her striking northman had left earlier in an attempt to keep up their subterfuge.

 

Of course, she understood what this early morning sickness was signaling, but until now she had banished those thoughts from her mind. Only a foolish maid would entertain such an unmerciful daydream.

 

Once the heaving had stopped racking her body, she laid back against her pillows, and tried to recall every detail she could about the dream.

 

It took place in Aegon's Garden on Dragonstone, of that she was sure.  Warmer than it had ever been during her time on the isle, she was walking among the tall dark trees, and wild roses.

 

The silence of the garden was broken by the tinkling laughter of a tiny girl, no more than two, toddling towards her. The girl, with dark ringlets set wild upon her head, was reaching out her arms.

 

Before Dany could catch her in an embrace she had awoken, overcome with  nausea.

 

Now laying in bed, eyes closed, she tried to study the face of the little mystery girl who had felt so familiar. Her breathing sped up as realization came over her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as a brilliant smile played upon her lips.

 

She sprung out of bed, and tried to examine her figure in the looking glass. Standing sideways, inspecting her flat belly for any sign.

 

Her breasts had been overly tender, and she had had to remind Jon, _more than once_ , to be careful with them.

 

_"A woman's time of the month must be quite brutal", he had told her skeptically some nights ago, making it clear he knew there was something she wasn't letting on._

 

_"Now you know why it's called a woman's curse", she had responded flatly._

 

The most significant sign was that she hadn't bled since before their time on the ship...

 

All of these bodily signs she had been able to ignore, but not this dream. _Her dreams_ came true.

 

Maybe Jon was right,  and the witch had been lying to her, or maybe there was something about their union that made _this_ possible.

 

Barely able to contain her excitement, she was practically dancing round the room, hugging herself. She had half a mind to run through the halls of Winterfell in her nightgown to find him. Why not play the part of the foreign whore?

 

Thankfully, Missandei interrupted her thoughts before she could run out the door, to scandalize all of Winterfell. It did not escape the attention of her most trusted advisor, that Dany was practically giddy.

 

"Your grace, you are glowing", she said, giving her a knowing smile, "Does it have anything to do with a certain Warden of the North?"

 

"I have no idea what you mean", she chided, and they laughed together.

 

"I would like to see him before we break our fast", Dany stated.

 

"I'll help you dress quickly then, your grace", she acquiesced, adding, "Also, Lady Sansa has informed me that Bran Stark would like to meet with you and Lord Snow after the morning meal".

\---------------------------

Nearly bounding through the hallways, Dany made her way to her warden's chambers with two unsullied guards close behind.

 

Her stomach was bubbling with anticipation... and a surprising amount of _arousal_. Within her, she felt a growing warmth, thinking on this unexpected man who had now given her what she had thought would never be hers. Uncertain what she would tell him, only knowing she had to see him.

 

She hesitated a moment, just outside his door, as doubt began to settle over her. _What if this isn't real? What if I lose the baby? What if she dies like Rhaego? Will he hate me then? Will he hate that I'm with child? Will he think I lied to him or did this on purpose?_

 

Taking in a deep breath, she dismissed these thoughts, and taking courage, she knocked once before letting herself in.

 

Back up against the door, as she closed, and secured it, she found her raven haired lover smiling up at her. He was sitting in a chair by the hearth, pulling on his boots. Fully dressed except for his cloak, hair still unbound.

 

His dark wild hair framing his face took her back to her dream, and she felt a warmth blooming from her chest, and spreading through her limbs.

 

"Good morning, Dany", he greeted her sweetly, starting to rise.

 

"Don't get up", she commanded.

 

Practically running to him, she climbed into his lap. Her fingers scratched at his scalp as she ran them through his hair, and she directed his mouth to hers, joining them with a deep kiss.

 

Tongues eagerly finding each other, soft moans began escaping their lips. Breaking away she moved lower, ravishing his neck, and that _spot_ under his chin that she knew made him shiver.

 

She was brushing a trail of kisses to his ear when he asked with burning curiosity, " _what_ has gotten into _you_?"

 

In response she kissed him again, worrying his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling back, and asking, "do you think you could help me get back into this dress?"

 

He nodded quickly, and she crawled off his lap to disrobe. He sat stunned for a moment, bereft of her warmth, before he got up to quickly disrobe himself.

 

"We'll have to be quick", she told him, pulling her shift over her head, "To avoid rousing further suspicion".

 

"We may be past hope of that...", was his reply as he tossed his breeches aside.

 

Once they were undressed, she took him by the hand, and guiding him to the bed she pushed him on his back. Straddling him, she positioned his shaft in such a way that it would rub against her little pearl as she rocked into him, pleasuring herself with his body.

 

Looking at her with lust hooded eyes, he reached down to touch her _there,_ and remarked with awe, "seven hells, you are so wet already".

 

"Mmm", she responded, grinding into him with more vigour, "I've been thinking about you all morning".

 

"We've only been apart for a few hours", he smirked at her, stifling the groans threatening to erupt.

 

Without responding, she took his manhood in her hand, and stroked him softly, wiping the smirk off his face as his head sunk into the pillows with a low moan. 

 

Instinctivly, he reached out to fondle a perky breast, and she slapped his hand away.

 

"I miss your pretty tits", he said regretfully, looking almost sullen. She laughed at his sincerity.

 

"I suspect they will feel better in a week or two", she answered with a sly smile.

 

Letting her hair, and fingers trail paths down his perfectly sculpted, if scarred, chest, and abs as she dragged her body slowly down to rest between his legs.

 

"Let me make it up to you", she offered coyly, taking his shaft in her hand again.

 

"I thought we had to be quick".

 

Stroking him once, she paused, "you're right. Should I stop?"

 

The vigorous shake of his head her cue to continue, she licked him from base to tip, _once, twice, three times._ His shaft tickled the sides of her tongue as she lavished it with affection, his sighs, and moans egging her on.

 

_S_ lowly as she could manage, she dragged the flat of her tongue over his tip, before taking him in her mouth.

 

"Seven hells!", he practically sobbed.

 

Gradually increasing the pressure, hallowoing her cheeks, she reduced him to whimpers before releasing him with a lewd _pop._

 

Moving over him again, they both sighed as she slowly sheathed herself on him. "Fuck, Dany!", he groaned as she began riding him fervently. Sitting up, he gripped her thighs, and helped her keep up the pace.

 

Taking his hand in hers, she brought it to her mouth, and sucked his thumb salaciously before guiding it down to her impatient nub, moaning at the slow circles he teased her with.

 

Abruptly, she felt the loss of his thumb, and soon found herself being flipped onto her back. Before she had time to adjust herself, he was kissing his way down from her neck to her chest, stopping above her breasts.

 

"So I can't touch 'em", he paused, "what if I don't use my hands?"

 

With a nod she consented, but her body tensed as she braced herself for discomfort.

 

Exercising caution, he softly traced the sensitive flesh of her areola with his deft tongue, and was rewarded with a soft whimper. The treatment he was providing her tender flesh was clouding her mind, and bringing her to that primal state where rational thoughts did not live.  Soft lips gently sucking her pert nipple, she moaned as her fingers found purchase at the back of his head to hold him in place.

 

"Gods!", she gasped as he provided the same service to her other eager nipple, jealous for the attentions he had bestowed upon her twin.

 

Her heart beat picked up as he bid farewell to her bosom, and ventured _lower_. She sighed as she felt lips, and teeth teasing her inner thighs, feeling herself become impossily slick.

 

Meticulously, he licked her folds with the flat of his tongue, leaving none of her flesh untouched.  She whimpered desperately when he swirled his tongue around her little nub, trembling with pent up arousal.

 

He worked her over quickly, and she felt blindsided by the release that shook through her body as he sucked her delighted clit, and thrust two fingers inside her.

 

She was panting when he crawled back over her, giving her a wicked grin, "I would  like to have been more thorough, but we are late as it is".

 

"Gods, I love it when you do that", came her appraisal.

 

He moved over her, and they moaned together when he thrust into her. "Any time, Dany... day or night... wake me... in the dead of night if you must...even if...you are too tired...for anything else...you can wake me for _that_ ".

 

"I will hold you to that, Jon Snow".

 

"Please do".

 

Wrapping her legs around him, she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. Lips met, and tongues played, muffling the moans, and gasps. She held him close as he came, and as he was catching his breath she told him,

 

"I love...this"

 

"Me too", he chuckled softly, resting his head against her shoulder.

 

"No", she said, "I mean being here with you... I feel like I'm apart of something more. Like ... a family ", she finished, looking bashful.

 

Lifting himself up on his arms, still nestled inside her, he gave her a tender look. Brushing her cheek with his thumb, "You are my family now...", he replied with a sheepish look.

 

Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill as she gave him a wide, and radiant smile.

 

He regarded her with playful suspicion, "That isn't all of it... I think you are keeping something from me".

 

"I don't know what you mean", she lied, continuing to smile at him.

 

He looked down at her, "I know you, Daenerys Stormborn. You are keeping a secret from me".

 

"Whatever are you referring to?", she taunted him.

 

"Tell me or I'll root it out of you", with that he kissed, and nuzzled into her neck making her laugh.

 

"Stop it!", she demanded, pushing him back.

 

Cupping his face with her hands, she could only smile at him again, feeling overcome with emotion. "I will tell you my secret... but for now, it's mine to keep".

 

Furrowing his brow, he regarded her for a moment longer before placing a gentle kiss on her temple, he simply said, "whenever you are ready, love". Leaving her embrace, he got up to re-dress for the day.

 

She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of absolute contentment and _hope_. She knew that reality would soon come crashing down around her, they were, in fact, at war. For her, this pregnancy was a perfect miracle, but the timing could not possibly be worse. While it was her secret, it was pure, and just hers.

 

"Come here, you gorgeous girl", he called to her, "let me try to get you back in that dress".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. It ended up being smuttier than I had intended...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
